It must be a Miracle
by Mondler2017
Summary: Everyone is included, the title says everything. Description is more clear in the story. Monica has 13 kids! What if one of the kids in particular, has a huge accident that brings the F.r.i.e.n.d.s gang together. Mondler, Roschel, Phoey and more... Give it a chance, Summary sucks :(
1. Giving in

Hey guys! So, Anyways I got this idea for a Mondler story and no one has really done it before so I thought, why not? Everyone is included. So Phoebe is Chandlers roomate. Joey is Ross and Monicas brother. Rachel is Ross's wife. More details in the story... Oh and one more thing, Please review. ;)

(Chandler's Pov)

 _Next thing he knew she was_ _there, guilt and regret shown in her eyes. He remembered exactly what happened, every single detail kept flashing in his mind._

 ***flashback***

... Last month...

It was half past midnight, and she still hadn't come home. He was beginning to get really worried.

" _What if she is in a car crash?" "What if she's hurt?" "What if she got lost?"_

 _"Why isnt she picking up her phone?"_

Millions and millions of thoughts raced through his head all at once. Already having tried dialing her phone millions of times. And yet, still, No answer.

"Damn it!"

After thinking about it for a while, he decided that the best thing to do right now, is to wait for her to come home. "

He settled himself down on the comfortable yellow couch, which had his huge ass-print on.

"She'll be here any minute now, calm down," he tried to reassure himself.

However, all thoughts soon vanished as he slumped back into the familiar brownish bareclounger, feeling his eyes slowly closing doing nothing to stop it.

10 mins later..

There was a sudden bang on the door. He quickly sprang to his feet into one swift motion. Then said:

"Kathy, are you in there, sweetie?"

No reply.

"That's weird." he was pretty certain that he heard noise.

But he wasnt prepared to see what happened next.

Approaching his and Kathys bedroom, was Kathy herself and a guy making out on the bed. He had heard moans escape her mouth, as she pushed her tongue further, making it twirl against the guys throat. (If you're wondering who the guys is, its Nick). Oh yeah, they are both naked.

Shock slowly took over him, crushing him into pieces. His head was pounding, his hands were shaking,his bottom lip quivered trying to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Betrayel, Hurt,Anger, Sadness swept through him like a wave.

He couldnt understand what he did to deserve this. Why was he being cheated on? Was he not good enough? Believing she was the one . The very love of his life, herself. Yesterday, he was the happiest man on Earth. So, why? What changed?

As Chandler cried his bottom lip quivered, the same as a baby pushed past endurance. His eyes became glacier blue under the sheen of water, constant, yet allowing the tears to flow without pause. Truly, the spark that shown in his beautiful baby blue eyes was gone. Not only was his face very pale, his heart was broken.

 ***End of flashback***

"Still thinking about what the slut had done to you, huh?" my roommate's teasing voice swiftly shook me out of my trance.

"Hey, Pheebs you came back!" I said, flashing her a fake smile.

"How was your day?" I asked her, hopefully trying to change the subject that has been haunting me for weeks.

"If you had to ask, it was awful, my client didnt show up, and I was just there feeling like I was stood up on a blind date.

"Aw, I am sorry Pheebs, I shouldnt have asked"

"Ya, but the best part is tho, on the way back here, I bumped into an old friend of mine. We chatted for a bit as I had a nice time catching up with him. Then, he told me that his little sister is hosting a party this Friday, and he said I could come and bring someone with me."

Then she mouthed in a seductive way while making sure to slowly lick her lip, "You". (Exactly how she does on the show)

"No, noooo, Pheebs the love of my life cheated on me, okay? I am not ready to go out again" I snapped at her in an angry tone.

I could see the hurt sink in her eyes, her cheerful voice not so cheerful anymore. I have never ever seen her like that before, after all she was the only person who was there for me especially through this hard time.

"Chandler, she is not the love of your life, she is a bitch for doing this to you." "I am pretty certain she is not your soulmate." she said sincerely.

I nodded, even though I dont really believe in soulmates.

"Come on, Chandler! You've been mourning for a month! Its time to move on, meet new fish in the sea. Look, I know this has been very hard on you, but there is a chance that this party might cheer you up, it might help you start a new relationship, maybe meet the actual love of your life."

Still not convinced, I squinted my eyes at Phoebe and said "What are you getting at? Is this a plan to hook me up?"

"Nooo, Chandler. You're getting it all wrong, pleasee just agree to go to the party already." Phoebe begged me giving me a pout.

"Fine!" I gave in, but you owe me big, Pheebs.

Phoebe smiled to herself, _"Ya well lets see who will owe me big, later." she thought._

The whole time, Chandler was eyeing Phoebe suspiciously, its like she knew something he didnt. Otherwise, no one can explain the slight, sudden change in her mood. I mean, its Phoebe! Weird, crazy Phoebe, wondering what she was up to.

Ok, guys before I continue, you should all know some things.

Monica lives in a big, huge white mansion because she has 13 kids. Now, you all must be wondering, like what the heck! But its fanfiction so you can make things up. In here, when Monica geller was young, she always dreamed of marrying the perfect man and having tons of kids. Being not able to find the perfect guy and not wanting to waste another minute, she made the most important decision of her life. Do you guys know what does clone mean? If you dont, then its the process that makes a copy of something. Search it, up! I dont really know how to explain it. So, I want you all to imagine that something was wrong with Monica's egg and it was split into 13 pieces. Of course, not all of the kids were born together. Monica had 13 kids so she worked as a businesswoman and as a head chef. She has 14 restaurants, some in New York, some in Manhattan, some in LA and some in Paris. Her brothers Joey and Ross have been helping her through everything as well as Rachel her best friend and her sister-in-law. They all live next door, also Monica still has her apartment like in the show, but she doesnt live in it. As we go further in the story, I will explain more...

Monica had twins in the first year:

Tybitha Sandrea Geller. (The eldest) 12 year old (Competitive) dark brown hair, blue eyes.

Daniel Charles Geller. 12 year old. (Bossy, Leader) light brown hair blue eyes.

In the second year she had twins again:

Erica Ariel Geller 11 year old. (motherly) blonde hair blue eyes.

Tyler Robert Geller. (Plays an important role) 11 year old. (Has 3 holes in his heart and asthma, also a bit shy.) black hair blue eyes

In the third year she has twins:

Abigail Anna Geller 10 years old (hangs out with Joey alot) blonde hair blue eyes.

Samantha Hope Geller 10 years old (active, playful) dark brown hair, blue eyes.

The fourth year she has triplets:

Matthew Eric Geller 9 year old (Mature and responsible) light brown hair blue eyes

Joseph Alex Geller 9 year old. (Strong, defends his siblings, loves to eat.) black hair blue eyes.

Allison Hannah Geller 9 year old (stubborn, ) dark brown hair blue eyes.

The fifth year she had twins:

Lauren Rachel Geller 8 year old (loves shopping and fashion) blonde hair blue eyes.

Michael Henry Geller 8 year old (clumsy, mischevious) curly light brown hair blue eyes.

After 3 years she had

Ellie Olivia Geller 5 year old (crybaby, loves playing barbies) dark brown hair blue eyes.

The next year she had

Jack William Geller 4 year old (cute, kind, friendly)

Finally :)

Ok, guys I know this is too much, but you have to read it all so you can understand. This will be a very long story. And I promise you it will get really interesting soon. Please read and review :) I will describe even more in the next chapter. And it will be sooo interesting, there is Drama.

Love you all!


	2. Gellers mansion

Time flies by too fast, in here. Its now **Friday**! In this chapter, I will describe Monica and the kids waking up early on a Friday morning to prepare for the party. Also, I would like to give a big thanks to @Mondlerfan101 for writing some of this chapter and helping me improve my writing! Your the best. Next chapters will be more interesting, I promise. Oh, and dont forget to review ;).

(Monicas Pov)

The sunrise means so many things as it drifts in, igniting the colors of my room. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window, blinding me. Slowly and reluctantly, I uncover my face. My eyes feel heavy from the bright light causing them to close for a few seconds; not yet ready to start the day. I don't want to get up, but I have to. Before my body has a chance to resist, I sit up and force my feet from the bed. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stretch the aching muscles in my back and yawn.

The shaggy polyester carpet is soft between my toes as I push myself from the bed and over to the bathroom. The sudden coolness of the linoleum floor sparks the tired nerves in my body as I flip on the light. With a sigh, I grab my toothbrush and begin my morning routine.

I don't know if all mothers experience this, but every morning, about the same time, I always get that feeling; the feeling that I'm forgetting something.

Then it hits me. I have a party to plan, today.

Quickly, I poke my head out the door and read the clock on my bedside table.

6:20 am

Oh, my God. I overslept!

Hurriedly, I spit, wipe and change. Throwing my hair up in a messy bun is all I have time for; the makeup can wait.

 _Note:_ A busy scene now takes place in the Gellers mansion.( There might be Pov's)

It was chaotic. Everybody was in a mess. Shouts and cries were heard all across the room. Everyone was in a bad mood running around, trying to get ready for school, bumping into each other, complaining. Monica was in total panic, she was trying to tell everyone to calm down. So far, no one was listening.

"Ok, everybody, up. Lets move!" Daniel yelled up the stairs, while clapping his hands where Tybitha was brushing her teeth.

"Allison what are you doing?" Daniel asked with an angry tone. "Everyone is supposed to taking their positions by now." he explained, frustrated that his plan wasnt working.

"I am sleeping, what do you think I am doing?" Allison said annoyed from her bossy brother.

"Oh, wait my bad are you blind" she replied sarcastically, putting a hand over her chest, an act to show that she was shocked.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, breakfast is ready!". Erica called out to everyone, while handing Samantha her lunch in the kitchen.

(Joseph junior)

Beaming happily, at the sight infront of me caused my stomach to rumble, and my mouth to water.That delicious smell of food that filled the air was driving me crazy! The moment I slid into my chair I was served an enormous platter of food. French toast,eggs, bacon, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of cheese rolls set before me could keep our family going for a week. Sitting on the edge of the table, a refreshing glass of orange juice, that Erica has made awaits me. Yum, I think its time for me to dig in!

(Abigail)

"Uncle Joey, breakfast is ready!" Abigail entered Joeys apartment, waiting for an answer from her Uncle.

"Just five minutes, I have this audition for Days of our lives that I have to attend! Can you please tell your mother that if its okay with her that I invited two more people for the party?"

"Ok" I shrugged.

"Thanks Abby."

(Matthew)

Matthew was making sure that nothing goes wrong. "Phew" reminding everyone everything is sure exhausting, wiping some sweat from my forehead, I continue, "Allison did you get your homework?" "Tyler dont forget your inhaler!"

(Tylers Pov)

I'm surrounded by air but none of it is doing me any good. It's like someone put a bag over my head. As I fight to get the air in my body works against me, closing off the airways I need. I feel like there's a ten pound weight on my chest and it's all my intercostal muscles can do to strain against it. But how long can they keep it up for? How long can I keep it up for? In this crowded house I am alone. The day is broken only by the arrival of meals and medications, the visitors to other beds, the doctor on his rounds.

I'm just about to explode when my sister Tybitha comes in with her usual big smile and a "What up lil' bro?" She casts a look from me to Allison, who's in the corner of the room beet red with hands stuck firmly on her hips, steam almost flying from her ears. Tybitha doesn't need to be told I am depressed again, she can read the situation faster than a one word note. And this one just says "Scram." She doesnt go, instead she hugs me from behind and whispers soothing words in my ear. She reassures me that I will be cured, soon. I hope so.

(Lauren Pov)

"No..no no this can't be happening!" Lauren muttered, cursing under her breath.She had been searching the pile of clothes that were scattered across her and Michaels room

"This is unbelievable!," Lauren groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

She scanned the room, searching frantically for her pink bow that she always wore in school. She could see no signs of it, as she shifted and sorted her eyes still on the look out.

(Ellie)

"Ellie, come back!" "Let me tie your hair!" Erica cried running after her.

Ellie hated having her hair tied up, it made her ears stick out. Michael always said that when she tied her hair she would like a stupid Monkey.

Everybody "QUIET!" Monica screamed. Awkward silence filled the room. "No school today! Your all going to help me plan the party. So everybody, just stay calm!"

Everybody slowly dropped their things, and started cheering. Jack kept chanting "NO SCHOOL YAY!"

After that, Samantha was decorating the hall, Tybitha and Erica were both busy helping Monica prepare the food. Tyler is not soo depressed anymore. Daniel is still bossing everyone around unfortunately. In the end, they all were grinning happily with smiles all around their faces.

Ok, everybody. I know this chapter sucked, because its not even interesting. The next chapter is going to be soooo interesting, because its about the party! Also, I would like to add that Tyler is a small child who has asthma and 3 holes in his heart, so he has a private doctor that Monica pays, his name is Dr.Nirko. So, Tyler Pov is bad because it describes a depressed adult, who is suffering and hates his family. I dont really know how to show that a child is depressed, but anyways. Try to skip this chapter, because its not good. Next chapter is soooo interesting! ;)


End file.
